1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a button collet having a domed cap and the method and apparatus for the manufacture of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A variety of buttons are in use which comprise a button collet and a tack member adapted to be joined together to form a button when attached to a compliant material such as a garment fabric. Generally, the cap or head, of the button carries a design on its surface face to serve as either an ornamental decoration, or an aid to grasping the button and inserting the same through a button hole of a garment. Further, the head of the button appears in at least two different forms e.g.: flat or domed. A button having a substantially flat surface on its face is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,050 where a decorative disk is mounted to the surface in engagement with the base plate of the collet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,273 illustrates a domed button in which the front piece is crimped to embrace the periphery of ? the back piece of the button collet. Both flat and domed buttons are used depending on the styling or utilitarian needs of the customer and the manufacturer must be prepared to quickly supply those needs.
A major problem is thus evident as both flat and domed buttons must be carried in inventory so that a ready supply of buttons is immediately available all carrying the appropriate information on the button face.
As described hereinafter, the button collet of the subject invention is constructed with a minimum of structural elements whose cap can be readily and easily changed from a flat configuration to a domed configuration.